The Reunion
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: marco mengirim undangan reuni untuk devil bats bagaimana hiruma menanggapinya..?


Original story and art by yusuke murata and roichiro inagaki

Author: AkumaFromHell

Detail: Chapter 2 of 'The New Team'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"heh??? Reuni?"

"iya! Katanya marco yang membuat semua ini, semua tim diundang!" ujar mamori senang

"kau menyuruhku datang ke kafe sialan ini hanya untuk bilang ini?" gerutu hiruma

"lagipula, untuk apa kita datang ke pesta sialan itu?" lanjut hiruma

"hiruma, kita kan bisa bertemu dengan tim2 kawan lama kita lagi.. ayolah…"

"cih, baiklah manajer sialan, kita turuti apa maumu tapi semuanya kau yang urus. Aku tak mau tahu tentang pesta bodoh ini." Jawab hiruma sambil meninggalkan kursi tempatnya duduk tadi dan menuju luar kafe.

"baik hiruma-kun!"

"jangan lupa kau juga yang akan mengurusi bayi2 itu.."

"bayi?"

"maksud ku bocah2 bodoh sialan yang sekarang sedang ada di lapangan deimon hanya untuk latihan.."

"bisakah kau memanggil mereka dengan benar sekali2? dan namaku bukan 'manajer sialan' aku mamori anezaki! Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak menjadi manager bagi mereka. Sekarang aku menjadi manager untukmu saja." Cerocos mamori panjang lebar.

"terserah"

_**Besoknya..**_

"apa itu benar kak mamori?" Tanya suzuna penasaran

"iya, kemarin aku menerima undangan dari marco, dia pikir mengirim undangan padaku saja sudah cukup karna aku pasti langsung menyampaikannya pada yang lain"

"haha, dia sudah hapal sifat anggota devil bats.." gumam sena diam2

"kau mengatakan sesuatu sena?" Tanya mamori

"ah tidak kak mamo"

"pestanya kapan?" Tanya kurita

"ahh.. itu..masih 2 minggu lagi"

"tapi kenapa dia sudah mengirim undangan itu sekarang?" sambung musashi

Mamori hanya mengangkat bahu.

"mungkin dia ingin mempersiapkannya MAX!"

"marco kan orangnya begitu.. waktu itu saja, dia mengirim bunga pada kita kan? Mungkin dia ingin memberi kejutan yang luar biasa?"

Semua mengangguk setuju pada pendapat kurita.

_**Di lain tempat..**_

"hei alis mata sialan, apa kau akan datang ke pesta yang dibuat oleh bulu mata sialan itu?"

"hmm?? Mungkin aku akan datang, tetsuma ingin bertemu dengan monta."

"ke ke ke ke ke, kau datang demi kereta manusia sialan itu??"

"tidak, demi yang lain, riku ingin sekali bertemu dengan sena lagi."

"ke ke, sifatmu tidak berubah dari bertahun2 yang lalu ya alis mata sialan."

"aku juga ingin bertemu lagi dengan devil bats yang menakjubkan itu.."

"menakjubkan? Kami belum pernah mengalahkanmu loh alis mata sialan," kekeh hiruma licik

"tidak, kalian sudah mengalahkan kami sejak lama.."

"apa sih maksudmu alis mata sialan?"

"sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu hiruma, kurasa itu pesta reunion untukmu.." kid beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi

"untuk apa bulu mata sialan itu mengadakan pesta reunian gila untukku?"

Kid tersenyum di balik topinya..

Hiruma rasanya mengerti apa maksud kid….

Lalu diapun mulai membuka laptop dan mengunyah permen karet tanpa gulanya..

_**2 minggu setelah itu….**_

"hebat! Dia benar2 mempersiapkan semua ini!" kata sena

"cih aku bisa membuat yang pesta yang lebih besar daripada pesta mainan ini.." celetuk hiruma acuh tak acuh.

Di ruangan ball room hotel Haido City sudah terhias dekorasi ala amefuto.

Di sana terhias lampu yang remang2.. minumannya hanya ada cola dan semua makanannya rasa cola. Murni buatan tangan marco. Banyak meja2 dan kursi yang sudah diatur sebaik mungkin.

"apa2an ruangan sampah ini?" tiba2 ada laki2 berambut gimbal memasuki ruangan

"kekekekeke!! Dread sialan itu datang juga!" kekeh hiruma

"huh?! Ada sampah2 itu juga di sini? Ini memang tempat sampah!"

"kalau ini tempat sampah kenapa kau ada di sini rambut jagung sialan? Kekeke, kalau begitu kau adalah sampah terbesar di sini!"

"diam kau sampah!"

Sebelum terjadi perkelahian, gaou sudah memisahkan mereka dengan mudahnya.

"jangan bertengkar di sini, ini pesta, bukan tempat untung kalian bertengkar"

"huh, lihat saja nanti sampah" kata agon sambil berpaling dari gaou dan hiruma.

"apa di sini ada shin?" Tanya sena

"kurasa ada, karena aku juga mengundang ojo" celetuk marco entah datang dari mana.

"ya, dan menurut manajer mereka, wakana, mereka akan datang" sambung maria

"sena"

"gyaaaa!! S..shin..?? da, darimana kau dating??"

"maaf terlambat, tadi aku harus membayar kerugian kerusakan lift"

"e-eh? Kenapa kau yang menekan tombolnya? Biasanya takami yang berinisiatif mengurusi elektronik di sekitar sebelum kau merusaknya??"

"aku lari duluan"

"oh.." sena (sepertinya) puas dengan jawaban itu.

"kekekekekeke, mana si mata empat sialan itu??"

"kau mencari takami?" Tanya mamori enasaran

"ya, aku ingin menembak orang itu sejuta kali sampai dia mati dalam damai"

"untuk apa?"

"kekekekeke, dia belum membayar video2 lama yang waktu itu kita ambil di deimon, jika hari ini dia tidak memberi uang itu, akan kubunuh dia dalam perang setan, kekekekekeke"

"kau ini.."

"kau maksud ini, hiruma?"

"kau datang juga kacamata sialan, kau berhutang 100.000 yen padaku dan kau sudah telat bayar sehari dan bunga dalam sehari adalah 5.000 yen kekeke, totalnya 105.000 yen, asal kau tahu saja, bunga bagi yang telat 10 jam 15 menit dan 30 detik sepertimu adalah 5.000 yen. jadi total seluruhnya, 110.000 yen, empat mata sialan.."ekor hiruma mulai kelihatan.

"aku sudah tahu kelicikanmu hiruma, aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan 200.000 yen di sini" kata takami sambil menepuk tas yang dia tenteng daritadi

"hoo..kau murah hati sekali kacamata sialan, dan aku tidak punya kembalian"

"dan aku tak butuh kembalian, ambil saja kembaliannya untukmu.." kata takami sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gaya licik khasnya.

"kekekekeke, dasar empat mata murah hati sialan, aku terima kemurahan hatimu dengan senang hatii" jawab hiruma dengan liciknya sampai matanya terlihat berkilau merah, sama seperti takami.

"kurasa sedang terjadi sesuatu di sini." Celetuk marco tiba2 di tempat itu dari belakang sena.

"marco, kurasa.. a-ada baiknya kau pergi dari sini, dan kurasa kau tak perlu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.. i-itu berbahaya" tegur sena.

Marco menuruti kata hatinya dengan pergi dari sana.

"baiklah, kapan kita mulai pesta reuniannya?" Tanya kakei

"fuh, aku akan memainkan tone dengan beat up terbaik dari gitar elektrikku, dan belakangan ini aku mulai menyukai musik hard rock"

"huh! Kemarikan semua kaleng colamu! Akan kutendang hingga berbentuk menara dengan SMART!"

"akan kukutuk tempat ini agar menjadi tempat reunion yang baik untuk dukutuk menjadi pesta reunion yang menyenangkan"

(from author: aku harap para pembaca mengerti apa yang dikatakan kepala suster oka karma kau tidak menjelaskannya karna aku sendiri tidak mengerti)

"mukyaaa! Kenapa ada suster menyeramkan MAX ini??"

"ng..anu..maaf..itu..aku yang undang ke sini, torakichi juga ada… lagipula, mereka juga mau (memaksa) ikut" jawab sakuraba.

"sudah kuduga ini bukan pesta reunion biasa.." kata juumonji disusul dengan anggukkan ha-ha bersaudara lainnya.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, aku disini akan membawa kalian ke pesta reuni yang mengharukan dan meninggalkan kenangan indah dalam hidup kalian…a-ha-haa~"**_

"kakak! Turun dari panggung dan lepaskan mic itu! Kau membuatku malu!" seru suzuna dari bawah panggung dengan muka merah.

"oh my sister, kenapa kau tidak menyadari bakat kakakmu ini sebagai pembawa acara yang gentle?" kata taki sambil menuruni tangga panggung

"kakak bodoh! Bodoh! Kau membuatku malu! Gentle apanya! Rasakan ini!" muka suzuna memerah sambil menggilas kakaknya dengan in line skatenya.

"su-suzuna…kurasa kau sudah agak keterlaluan.." sena agak takut saat mengatakan itu.

"oh my sister~ kau membuat jasku yang gentle rusak~~"

"_**baiklah, kita akan memulai sungguhan pesta ini, tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin menyambut secara khusus tim deimon devil bats yang sudah hadir di sini..dan kami ingin memberikan kalian sesuatu" **_kata marco lewat mic yang tadi sempat diusik taki

"_**terimalah ini! Devil bats!"**_

Sebenarnya daritadi di sana ada kain putih yang menutupi suatu benda besar.

Dan, kain itu pun dibuka..

_Breeettsss.._

"_**kalian semua akan berlibur di hawaii gratis! Khusus dari hakushu dan tim lainnya!"**_

Di bawah kain itu, berdiri sebuah papan yang bertuliskan _Hawaiian cruise for 1 week! Deimon Devil Bats only!!_

"asal kau tahu saja bulu mata sialan, kami pernah bolak balik America dalam sehari, ini bukan hadiah yang special!"

"tapi kali ini gratis, hiruma, akan berbeda!" bela marco

"sekedar informasi, aku pernah membeli pulau hei bulu mata sialan.."

"tapi kau tidak pernah menerima hadiah dari seluruh tim yang pernah melawanmu kan?"

"cih"

"sudahlah, terima saja, hiruma" rengek mamori

Tiba2, hiruma menembak papan itu dengan bazooka. (Mamori sudah mengambil alat pemadam hotel daritadi, jadi tinggal dipadamkan.)

"kekekeke, baiklah, aku terima hadiah kalian, teman2 sialan!"

"HOREEE!!!" seru semua anggota devil bats

"_jadi ini yang dimaksud alis mata sialan itu. Lihat saja alis mata sialan itu nanti. kekekekeke"_

"_**baiklah! Kami jamin! Lusa kalian sudah sampai di Hawaii!!"**_

"_**cheers! Mari kita bersulang untuk devil bats!! "**_

"CHEERS!!" sambut semua undangan

(yang mereka sulangkan adalah cola buatan marco)

Thank you for reading, review please.^^


End file.
